


Safety First

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike ha sbagliato ancora. Harvey lo punisce, ma non immagina che...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

Dolore...  
Era questa l'unica cosa che Mike riusciva a sentire in quel momento.  
Un dolore lancinante al fianco come se qualcuno gli avesse asportato il fegato a mani nude.  
Non notava altro, né la pioggia che continuava a cadergli addosso, né l'asfalto bagnato sotto di lui. Le voci delle persone intorno erano un brusio di sottofondo che non riusciva a distinguere: che stesse diventando sordo?  
Delle luci blu illuminarono la scena intorno e pochi minuti dopo un uomo vestito di bianco si chinò su di lui.  
Un angelo...  
Ammesso che gli angeli se ne andassero in giro col camice e una penna nel taschino.  
Forse era in borghese...  
“Signore, mi sente?”  
Mike strinse gli occhi e tentò di concentrarsi, ma gli era difficile: qualcuno stava suonando il tamburo in un punto imprecisato del suo cervello, coprendo le parole dell'uomo. Gli sembrava di guardare la televisione senza audio, solo che di solito se ne stava sdraiato sul divano.  
“Signore, riesce a sentirmi?”  
A fatica Mike mosse la testa per annuire.  
“Come si chiama?”  
 _Come mi chiamo?_ si chiese l'avvocato stupito. _Che razza di domanda è? So benissimo come mi chiamo... ma forse vuole saperlo lui..._ D'improvviso la realtà non gli sembrava così facile da comprendere come una volta. Forse erano i tempi moderni, come diceva sempre sua nonna, o – molto più probabilmente – l'impatto violento della sua testa contro l'asfalto.  
Mike mosse le labbra cercando di articolare il suo nome, ma l'unica parola che gli uscì insieme a quel poco di fiato che era rimasto intrappolato nei polmoni prima dell'impatto fu: “Harvey...”  
“Harvey? È così che si chiama?” ripeté l'uomo mentre altri angeli in borghese portavano una barella vicino al ferito.  
Ma Mike non stava più ascoltando. Aveva chiuso gli occhi con un sospiro rassegnato: stavolta Harvey lo avrebbe ucciso sul serio, prima di farlo fuori dallo studio legale.

Ed effettivamente Harvey era imbufalito. Non lo dimostrava certo a parole o lasciandosi andare a scatti d'isteria, non era mica Louis! Chi lo conosceva bene, però, sapeva che il giovane Mike Ross aveva segnato un altro punto nella sua scala di demerito.  
Harvey Specter se ne stava fermo in cima alle scale, tamburellando le dita sul manico dell'ombrello, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada per cercare di adocchiare un idiota in bicicletta con quel tempo infame.  
Ma all'orizzonte si vedevano solo taxi occupati e pedoni che si stringevano sotto il telo dell'ombrello per evitare di bagnarsi. Con un gesto di stizza l'avvocato prese il cellulare dalla tasca e scrisse un breve messaggio: “Se non sei qui entro cinque minuti, vieni a piedi!”  
Era mai possibile che quel ragazzino fosse sempre, costantemente in ritardo? Neanche lui, quando aveva la sua età, aveva mai osato tanto. E sì che ne aveva combinate, Jessica non perdeva occasione per farglielo notare.  
Sembrava che Mike Ross fosse incapace a seguire qualsiasi tipo di regola: non a caso il suo curriculum era lì a dimostrarlo. Forse non era stata poi una grande idea prendere uno che alla laurea non si era neanche avvicinato, ma doveva ammettere che era maledettamente bravo nel suo lavoro.  
Harvey attese cinque minuti come promesso, poi si avviò verso la macchina dello studio. Se Mike non aveva neanche il tempo di rispondere al suo capo, allora poteva trovarsi un altro lavoro.

Mike poteva sentire suonare il cellulare anche quando questo si trovava nella tasca della borsa; borsa che era adesso in un angolo dell'ambulanza che stava correndo in tutta fretta verso l'ospedale.  
“D-devo... ri-rispondere...” balbettò a fatica, allungando il braccio verso uno degli infermieri che, per tutta risposta, lo costrinse a rimettersi nella posizione iniziale.  
“Signore, stia attento! Le stiamo facendo una flebo, non muova il braccio altrimenti l'ago potrebbe uscire dalla vena!”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, sospirando. “N-no... io... devo...”  
Ecco, cos'è che doveva fare? Dannato batterista che viveva nel suo cervello! Ma chi si credeva di essere, Keith Moon? Strinse gli occhi fino a vedere tutte quelle stelline colorate, però niente, la sua mente sembrava una stanza vuota, appena pulita da cima a fondo.  
Era così confuso da non rendersi conto che il liquido che stava lentamente entrando in circolo nel suo sangue non era altro che antidolorifico, buono per farlo star meglio, ma non certo l'ideale quando si stava cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa di importante.  
L'unica cosa che si ricordava era che Harvey si sarebbe incazzato con lui, e molto.  
Il che poi non era certo una novità.  
In quel momento, a guardar bene, non gli interessava neanche molto. Il batterista aveva finalmente deciso di fare una pausa nel concerto e al suo posto era iniziato un coro di cherubini. Un po' noioso, a dire la verità, ma molto più conciliante per il sonno.  
E infatti, quando l'ambulanza si fermò davanti all'ingresso del pronto soccorso, Mike dormiva della grossa con un sorriso ebete – e drogato – sulle labbra.

Seduto da solo accanto all'imputato, Harvey Specter sembrava un leone lasciato a digiuno per una settimana di fila e poi costretto a fare il suo spettacolo davanti ad un pubblico pagante. Digrignava i denti e si guardava intorno, non alla ricerca di cibo ma del suo associato. Il che poi era la stessa cosa, visto che avrebbe volentieri sbranato Mike in quel momento.  
“Dobbiamo aspettare ancora, avvocato?” chiese il giudice con un sospiro spazientito.  
“Mi dispiace, vostro onore” mormorò Harvey alzandosi in piedi. “Vi chiedo scusa per il mio assistente, è un totale incapace! Magari in questo momento starà dormendo sul tavolo, dopo essersi ubriacato e...”  
“Avvocato, non deve fare uno show” rispose il giudice con poca calma. “Vada a chiamarlo e lo faccia venire subito qui, altrimenti darò ragione ai vostri avversari senza neanche bisogno di ascoltare quello che avete da dire. Sono stato chiaro?”  
Harvey annuì e un istante dopo era fuori dalla porta dell'aula col cellulare stretto nella mano al punto da farlo scricchiolare. Premette il tasto della chiamata e se lo portò all'orecchio, mormorando minacce di morte e di torture. Neanche un messaggio gli aveva lasciato quel piccolo bastardo!  
Al terzo squillo, sentì qualcuno rispondere e lo investì con un fiume di parole. “Alla buon'ora! Si può sapere dove sei? Beh, io posso dirti dove NON sei adesso. Cioè qui, in aula, accanto a me, con i documenti che ti ho detto di andare a prendere a casa tua. Ma come si fa a dimenticarsi delle carte così importanti sul tavolo da pranzo? Insomma, riesci a ricordarti a memoria tutto il codice penale e non una stronzata del genere? Mike, io...”  
“Signore?”  
Harvey fermò il pugno a mezz'aria, smettendo di gesticolare e di urlare. Perché al cellulare di Mike rispondeva un'altra persona? Improvvisamente un sudore gelido gli scese lungo la schiena.  
“Chi... chi è lei?” chiese in un sussurro.  
“Sono un infermiere del Metropolitan Hospital” rispose la voce con calma professionale. “Lei è un parente del proprietario del cellulare?”  
Alla parola “ospedale” le gambe di Harvey si piegarono e l'avvocato oscillò in maniera preoccupante prima di abbattersi su una sedia dietro di lui. “N-no...” balbettò. “Sono il suo capo, Harvey Specter. Lui si chiama... Mike Ross, è un avvocato. Cosa... cosa gli è successo?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Il signor Ross non ha rispettato uno stop ad un incrocio e una macchina l'ha investito mentre correva in bicicletta” disse l'infermiere. “L'asfalto bagnato gli ha impedito di frenare. Ha un trauma cranico e alcune costole rotte, ma il dottore non ha ancora finito di visitarlo e non posso essere più preciso. Signor Specter? Signor Specter, è ancora lì?”  
Harvey era ancora lì col corpo, ma con la mente era in un altro luogo; era tornato indietro di qualche ora, per essere precisi, quando aveva fatto una sfuriata a Mike per i documenti dimenticati. Lo aveva costretto a correre a prenderli a casa in bicicletta, malgrado piovesse a catinelle. Avrebbero potuto fermarsi con l'auto prima di andare in tribunale, ma l'avvocato aveva pensato che quella fosse una punizione giusta, in modo che certe cose non accadessero più.  
Mike era corso così in fretta da aver lasciato il caschetto di protezione sulla poltrona dello studio di Harvey. Quando l'uomo se n'era accorto, aveva pensato di richiamarlo indietro, poi però non l'aveva fatto. In fondo era un percorso di pochi chilometri, cosa poteva succedere?  
Mentre l'infermiere continuava a chiamarlo, Harvey rivide il sorrisetto di Mike quando lo aveva preso in giro per il gilet.  
“Parla il tipo con il casco per la bicicletta...”  
“La sicurezza prima di tutto!”  
“Signor Specter?”  
“S-sì... sono qui... arrivo subito...” mormorò l'uomo, chiudendo la comunicazione e rimettendosi il cellulare in tasca. Era frastornato, confuso... spaventato, anche. Le sue mani tremavano mentre cercava di allentarsi il nodo alla cravatta. E soprattutto era sopraffatto da un senso di colpa che non lo faceva respirare.

Quando il coro dei cherubini terminò, Mike pensò che non fosse il caso di applaudire. Bravi, eh! Niente da dire! Però dopo un po'... due palle! Quasi quasi era meglio il batterista.  
Aprì gli occhi a fatica, sembrava che qualcuno si fosse divertito a incollargli le palpebre mentre dormiva. Dov'era? Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco niente di conosciuto nei dintorni, a parte Harvey seduto vicino a lui. Era una stanza bianca e asettica e...  
 _Un momento, torna indietro! Cosa ci fa Harvey qui?_  
Alla vista del suo capo, i ricordi tornarono nella mente di Mike con la velocità di una slavina.  
 _I DOCUMENTI! L'UDIENZA!_  
“Oddio, Harvey... m-mi d-dispiace...” biascicò il ragazzo, con la lingua secca e le labbra screpolate.  
“Shhh” rispose l'avvocato sedendosi sul letto. Riempì un bicchiere d'acqua e glielo avvicinò alla bocca, sorreggendogli la testa con l'altra mano. “Non devi... è stata colpa mia...” mormorò.  
Mike bevve senza però smettere di fissare il suo capo. Harvey che ammetteva una colpa? Cos'era, uno scherzo? Forse era morto e quella era una realtà parallela. O forse...  
“È un sogno?” chiese quando riuscì di nuovo a parlare.  
Harvey intuì quello che c'era dietro quella domanda e ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. “No, è reale. E davvero, Mike, mi dispiace tanto per quello che ti è successo.”  
 _Quello che mi è successo? Perché, cosa mi è successo?_  
Fu come se quel pensiero avesse fatto svanire l'effetto della droga: Mike poteva chiaramente sentire adesso il dolore alla testa e quello al fianco, due scariche lancinanti che lo fecero gemere mentre tornava a sdraiarsi.  
“C-cosa...” balbettò, ma non c'era bisogno di rispondere in realtà: ricordava bene la sfuriata di Harvey, la sua corsa in bicicletta, quel clacson, i freni che non aderivano all'asfalto bagnato... e poi il colpo e quel volo in aria prima di atterrare in terra con un botto mentre la sua borsa restava in aria per qualche secondo in più. E il suo pensiero, anche allora, era per quei documenti così importanti.  
“Harvey...” mormorò Mike stremato dal dolore. “Mi dispiace... la causa... oddio, ti ho deluso... ancora...”  
L'avvocato premette il campanello per chiamare l'infermiera, un modo per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. “Mike, non devi dirlo. Sono io che sono uno stronzo” sussurrò, per poi tacere quando quel donnone entrò e mise un'altra flebo nel braccio del ragazzo. Attese che se ne andasse prima di continuare. “Ho preteso troppo da te e mi sono comportato male. Non dovevo trattarti così, non dovevo arrivare a farti rischiare la vita. Che cosa faccio se muori, mh?”  
Gli occhi di Mike si erano dilatati a dismisura, e non solo per colpa della morfina. Non era possibile che Harvey facesse un discorso del genere, non era da lui!  
Invece l'avvocato gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi prima di baciarlo sulla fronte. Il cuore di Mike cominciò a battere forte: che Keith Moon avesse cambiato luogo per il concerto?  
“Cosa faresti... se io morissi?” chiese il ragazzo con un filo di voce.  
Harvey sorrise e posò la fronte contro la sua. “Dovrei rifare le selezioni per un altro associato... e tu lo sai quanto lo odio!” esclamò. “Quindi vedi di non farmi mai più uno scherzo simile. E mettiti il casco la prossima volta, la sicurezza prima di tutto!”  
Mike sorrise a sua volta e annuì, stringendo una mano di Harvey. “Ok, capo...”


End file.
